


The Demon We Met

by randoanon00



Category: Original Work
Genre: Agender Character, Angst, Bisexual Male Character, Demon Hunters, Demon Sex, Demons, Disowned, Dysfunctional Family, Escaped Sex Slave, F/M, Friendship/Love, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Internal Conflict, Long Shot, Love, M/M, Mild Blood, Multi, Non-Binary Male Character, Other, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Queer Angst, Queer Themes, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Resolved Sexual Tension, Roommates, Sexual Experimentation, Sexuality, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Threesome - F/M/M, Unrequited Love, Unrequited love becomes requited, demon girl - Freeform, gay angst, gender questioning, pansexual male character, tragic backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28735020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randoanon00/pseuds/randoanon00
Summary: Long time friends Kel and Triess go demon hunting up on the mountain. They're expecting to make a fair bit of money if they catch it.What they aren't expecting is a new roommate.NOTICE: I am revamping this fic. I can see some clear problems in it even from the beginning and I am sitting down, doing proper outlining, making sure I nail down character and setting descriptions, and overall not flying by the seat of my pants like I usually do (;ﾞ°´ω°´)THIS VERSION IS NOT COMPLETE AND WILL NOT BE ADDED TO
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Nightfall on the Mountain

“Kel, it’s getting dark.”

Kelik turned around and looked at Triess. The two of them had been wandering around the mountain for hours and his roommate, Triess, looked worn and irritated. 

“Come on, man, aren’t you having a little fun at least?” 

“No, Kel, I am not.” Triess took the band out of his frizzy, distressed hair and redid his ponytail. “I think we should go home.”

Kel walked over and smacked Triess on the back playfully, but maybe a little too hard. “Home? Come on! This is what it’s all about! Two dudes, out in nature, breathing the fresh air!” Kel took in a deep breath and smiled at Triess, who just rolled his eyes, as he often did, and sighed. “Come on, sweetheart,” Kel teased. “If we find the demon out here, we’ll have enough money for you to hire a hitman and be rid of me,  _ forever _ !” Kel waved his hand dramatically, then laughed giddily.

Triess pushed him away. “Whatever.” He looked up at the sky. “We at least need to find somewhere to settle down for the night.”

Kel nodded. “Yeah, it’ll be dark soon for sure. Let’s look around for sticks and stuff for a fire while we look for a place to sleep.”

═══════☆═══════

The fire flickered against the walls of the cave. Kel poked at the twigs with a large stick, blowing on them to coax more fire.

“Why don’t you just let it be for now?” Triess said, clearly irked. He was leaning against the cave wall, arms and legs both crossed.

Kel tossed the stick into the fire and smirked. “Well, if I can’t play with the fire, can I play with you?” His playful laugh echoed through the cave.

Triess rolled his eyes. “You know, you wouldn’t have to do all of this type of shit if you didn’t make jokes like that.”

Kel’s eyebrows scrunched together. “I… what? What does that mean?”

Triess uncrossed his arms and gestured wildly. “This! All of this! Wandering around in the forest hunting for monsters and working out all the time and drinking contests when we go out with your buddies. You know, all that bro stuff.”

“Yeah, I like that stuff? I’m sorry if you don’t, but people are different.”

Triess turned his head away. “No,  _ you’re _ different.” He sighed and looked into the fire, eyes becoming shiny. “You changed, you know? You didn’t used to do any of that shit before… you know…” He trailed off.

Kel stood up and shrugged. “Before what? I don’t understand.”

Tears rolled down Triess’s face. “After I told you I was pan, you started acting weird. You make all these cutesy jokes, teasing me and flirting with me, but then you turn around and compensate with all these ‘macho bro’ things that you never used to like.” Triess looked up into Kel’s eyes. “I know you’re straight, you don’t have to joke around with that shit just to prove that you’re okay with me. You’re a good friend and I know, I know we’re good, just… stop being weird, okay?”

Kel nodded. “Sorry. I… didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I didn’t know.” He smiled. “I’m… gonna check out the rest of the cave.”

“Are we good, Kel?”

Kel waved his hand dismissively. “Yeah, yeah, no problem. I’m glad you let me know, you know?”

Triess smiled. “Yeah. I’m glad. Cool.” He leaned forward and threw some more twigs in the fire, humming cheerfully.

Kel walked away, smiling and looking around at the cave. He kept walking until he couldn’t hear Triess’s humming anymore and couldn’t see the fire. He backed up against the wall and slid down. He felt his breaths heaving as tears poured down his face. He desperately held back sobs, trying not to be heard by Triess. 

Fuck.  _ Fuck.  _ Everything hurt so bad. 

He had been trying so hard to keep Triess’s attention for years, since they had met in school. Friendship bracelets and late night one on one D&D sessions and study nights where they sat around chatting instead of studying. He just desperately wanted to be his friend, his  _ best friend _ .

But when Triess came out, things changed. Kel didn't just want to be around him anymore. He wanted to hold him and be loved by him. He had a chance, after all.

But he was a coward. He had written notes and just ripped them up. He had intended to come out on one of their late night trips to a fast food place, the two of them sitting in the car, eating and laughing as the radio played. But he had never been able to just say the words. 

_ “I’m bi and I’m in love with you.”  _

He had started working out, maybe he’d be more confident then. It didn’t work. He often just found himself making excuses to drink when he could to not think about everything. It was all torture, being so fucking close to the person that consumed his mind constantly, especially since they were roomates now.

His life had become a revolving door of short-term girlfriends and one night stands with random women that were gone before breakfast. The lonely ache grew more and more.

Kel wiped his face with his sleeve. He had to calm down and go back before Triess got worried and came to look for him. He took a few deep breaths and tried to stop the shaking in his hands.

He stood up and sighed, ready to head back, but before he could, there was a loud shriek, followed by a loud thud from further into the cave. Kel felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. “He-hey?” He took a few steps back. “Triess?” There was no answer. Kel turned around and ran back the direction he came from. The light from the fire grew stronger as he got closer. He rounded a corner and saw Triess standing in the glow, looking concerned.

“Kel? Are you ok? I heard you scream.”

Kel grabbed him by the shoulder, doubled over, gasping for breath. “No… no… not me…”

Triess put his arm under Kel’s. “What? What’s going on?”

Kel pointed back into the cave. “Something… in there…”

“Hey, okay, just take a breath and we’ll go check on it.”

Kel stood up straight and shook his head. “No! No… we gotta leave.”

There was shuffling outside the mouth of the cave. Triess waved at Kel and the two of them stepped outside. There were three men walking toward them. They were large and not so friendly looking.

Triess waved at them. “Hey. What’s up, guys?”

The men didn't acknowledge anything he said. “You two have company in that cave?”

Triess shook his head. “Nah, it’s just us.” He looked around. “There’s something out here, though.” He pointed his thumb at Kel. “He was grabbing some shit for the fire and something screeched at him.”

Kel nodded, chest still heaving slightly. He looked behind him and back at the group.

Another one of the guys piped up. “You guys, uh, you out here looking for the demon?” His eyes were squinted suspiciously.

Triess shrugged. “I mean, yeah, why not? Sounded like fun.” He looked at Kel. “We’ve never seen one in person, after all.” He smiled at the group. “You know what, you guys want to join us? It’d be cool to chill and get to know each other.”

The men looked at each other and walked past Kel and Triess, disappearing into the dark woods.

“Is that a no?” Triess yelled after them. He shrugged. “Well, let’s eat a little something before bed.” 


	2. Home

Kel watched the fire light die out. He was laying down, staring at the cave wall, but he couldn’t sleep. There was something in the cave with them and three creepy guys outside. This was a bad idea, coming out to the mountain.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and almost jumped out of his skin. He whipped around. It was just Triess.

“Hey.” Triess whispered. “Come on.”

“Wait, where…?” Kel started.

Triess put his hand up to his lips and gestured for Kel to follow. Kel got up and trailed behind, further into the cave. They turned around the corner and Triess turned on a flashlight.

“Did you hear which direction the noise came from earlier?” Triess asked, still keeping his voice low.

“Wait, what? No, we gotta get out of here.”

Triess turned around and raised an eyebrow. “Weren’t you the one who wanted to find this thing?”

“You… you think it’s the demon in here?”

Triess shrugged and kept walking, shining the flashlight around in front of him. 

They walked along for a while, looking around. Kel didn’t recognize anything from earlier, since he was wandering around in the dark before. Everything was eerily silent. Triess stopped suddenly, and Kel crashed into his back.

“Hey, what’s up Triess?”

Triess didn’t answer. He just switched off the flashlight. Kel looked around, confused, but then saw it; a slight glow of the moonlight and, under the hole in the roof, was a large, human sized lump.

“Hey, look! What…?” Kel pointed to the floor.

Triess was already walking toward the lump, and Kel followed. The crumpled figure was wrapped in a blanket with an unruly head of white hair, with two little horns poking out. The skin was a pale, greyish white. It was certainly dead. Kel knelt down to check the pulse. 

As soon as he brushed the skin of the neck, the creature sprung to life, knocking Kel over. 

"Kel! Are you ok?" Triess knelt down and helped Kel sit back up. 

The monster was backed up, knife in hand, naked except the blanket. She looked mostly human, except for the horns. She had a wild look in her eyes. She looked both of the men up and down before lowering the knife slightly. 

"What do you want?" She demanded hoarsely. 

Triess pulled Kel to his feet. "We were seeing if you were dead or hurt, you ungrateful bitch."

She dropped the knife the rest of the way and pulled the blanket back to reveal a grey, bloody streak running down her side. "The men… they were shooting at me…"

Triess stepped toward her and she backed away again. "Hey, let me look at it. My parents were doctors" He stepped forward a little slower this time and she let him. She flinched when he touched her, but let him look at the wound. "Well, it looks like just a graze, but you bled quite a bit." He looked over at Kel. "We're going to need to clean it."

Kel nodded. "I have some alcohol wipes in my backpack." 

═══════☆═══════

Triess was carefully cleaning the blood from the wound. “Well, it’s not so bad, but I think we’ve gotta get her to the car and get out of here before we all get shot. We’ll be screwed if the sun comes up.”

“I’m not putting her in my car naked.”

Triess rolled his eyes and looked at Kel suggestively. “Yeah, I’m sure you haven’t had one in there before.” He stood up and stretched his hand out. “Fine, give me your hoodie.” 

“No, I haven’t fucked anyone in my car,” Kel said, a little peeved as he unzipped his hoodie. “Car interiors are hard to clean, you know.” He handed the hoodie to Triess, who passed it to the demon, and she pushed her arms into the wrong holes.

Triess unzipped his ripped jeans and pulled them down, uncovering his violet leggings, sighing when he had to fight to get his shoes off.

Kel couldn’t see everything, but the moonlight offered an adequate look at Triess’s ass. He watched for a moment, taking in the shape and the movements, before looking away. He felt embarrassed for ogling. He knew it wasn’t cool and he didn’t want to betray Triess’s trust, even if he didn’t know.

Triess finally got his shoes off and finished wrestling with the pants. He looked up at the girl, who was still trying to sort the hoodie out. “Oh, for fucks sake.” He took the hoodie and put it on her. “Kel, can you get the pants on her?”

“I’m sorry…” Her hoarse voice sounded a little embarrassed. “I’ve never worn human clothes before…”

Kel smiled. “Hey, it’s okay. Don’t worry about it. We’re all on edge, you know?” Kel wrestled her feet into the pant legs, and pulled them up. They got caught right below her waist.

“Hold up,” Triess told him. “She’s got a tail.” 

Between the two of them, they got the jeans on and zipped up the hoodie.

“Okay,” Triess said, pulling the hood over her horns. “We don’t have extra shoes, so we can take turns carrying her.”

Triess slung Kel’s backpack over his shoulder and Kel hoisted the demon onto his back.

“Okay, we’ve gotta be quiet out there.” Triess said, and the three of them headed out.

═══════☆═══════

They lost their way for a while, but they got to the car as the sun was rising. They got the demon buckled in and pulled away, headlights turned off until they hit the main road. The three of them drove awkwardly and silently for a while before Kel piped up.

“So, uh, hey. What’s your name?”

The demon met his eyeline in the rearview mirror. “Don’t have one.”

“You don’t have one?” Kel asked, quizzically. 

She shook her head. “Demons don’t have names in the underrealm, and Sir never gave me a human name.” 

“Oh.” There was another long silence between them. “Do… do you want one?”

“I mean… if I could it would be nice.”

“Well, yeah, we can give you one.”

“Really? You can just… do that?”

“Yeah, sure. We just gotta think of one… uh, Yiceret? That’s my mom’s name. Or… Sorud? That was a teacher I had.”

Triess started laughing. “Kel… you can’t give her an old lady name.”

“Okay, well what would you name her?”

Triess was quiet for a couple seconds. “What about Ildony?” 

Kel glanced over at Triess and back at the road. Ildony was a name they hadn’t talked about in a long time. She was the princess in their favorite game. She was resilient and wise. They had argued over which one would marry her when they grew up. He got a weird feeling about Triess offering it up to her.

“I like that one. Can I have it?” The demon asked.

“Of course. It’s your name now.” Triess told her.

═══════☆═══════

They got home and Triess got Ildony some clothes and left her to get dressed.

He was rustling around in the kitchen, looking for food for Ildony when Kel went to see him.

“You don’t want to turn her in, do you?” Kel asked.

Triess pulled a box of macaroni out of the cabinet. “No, not really.” He turned around and looked at Kel. “Do you?”

Kel shrugged. “She’s… kinda human-ish. I wasn’t expecting that…”

Triess didn’t reply and started filling a pan with water. 

Kel crossed his arms. “I just… I don’t know. We can’t keep her here. We gotta do something. If we don’t take her back, what do we do?”

Triess set the pot on the stove, switched the stove on and turned around to face Kel, but looked behind him instead, and Kel turned to see Ildony behind him.

“Where are you taking me?”

Kel shrugged. “Oh, we…”

She grabbed Kel and begged. “Are you taking me back to Sir? Is that why you brought me here?” She let go and lowered herself to the floor. “Please, please, don’t take me back, please. I… I can be good for you both, just like I was for Sir.” She reached up and started to fumble at Kel’s fly, trying to remove his jeans. Kel backed up in alarm, pushing her hand away. 

Triess was between them in a flash, kneeling down and cradling her face. “No, no, hey. Shh, it’s okay. You're here and you’re not going anywhere. We want to keep you here. We want this to be your home now.”

“I can do things for you… I’m good, I know how…”

Triess helped her up. “No, you don’t have to do anything.” He turned around to Kel. “Hey, can you turn the burner off? I’m gonna take her and put her to bed.”

Kel nodded. “She can sleep in my room. I’ll take the couch.” He turned around, switched the stove off and dumped the water. 

Kel walked into the living room. There were no blankets but he was so tired it didn’t matter. He kicked his shoes off and settled down on the couch to sleep.


End file.
